justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)
"Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)" by Skrillex is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and ''Just Dance Unlimited''. Dancer The dancer is a black robot with coloured lines on its body. The lines light up in neon colours at points. Its background dancers are clones of it and they also light up, but in a dimmer tone. He has a rainbow outline at some parts. Background The background is very 3D advanced, with 3D effects such as multiple clones of the dancer in the background. A computer simulated "portal" also appears at some parts of the song. Gold Moves The routine has a total of four Gold Moves, all of which are the same: All: Cross both arms on your chest. The fourth gold move is the very last move of the whole routine. Mountainagm.png|All Gold Moves dubstepgm1.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Energetic" Dance style * Get GOOD while punching Mashup Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Mashup that can be through the Wheel of Gifts using Mojo. Dancers ''(No repeats): *'Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) '(JD4) *Jai Ho (You Are My Destiny) (JD2) *Ring My Bell (JD) *I Was Made For Lovin' You (Sweat) (JD3) *Are You Gonna Go My Way (JD3) *Can't Take My Eyes Off You (Alternate) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD3) *Disturbia (JD4) *Jerk It Out (JD) *Venus (JD3) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Aerobics in Space (JD4) *Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Baby Don't Stop Now (JD3) *Firework (JD2) Puppet Master Mode Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''has a Puppet Master Mode. Here are the captions in order of appearance. * '''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * Diving Down/Funky Frog/Backwards/Ocean Swing * Switching/Come On/Baila/Neptune * Snorkel Surf/Pray For Parvati/Boxing Girl/Pendulum Whip * Sporty Nerd/Cosmic Punch/Afro Swing/Rock Chick * Going Nowhere/Zombie Drive/Fly Away/Headbang * Beyond the Earth/Neon Flex/Party Boy/Pivoting Party * Hey Dude/Rain Boots/Groovy Jerk/The Winner * Fitness Fun/Russian Rumble/Chosen/Happy Slide * Cheerlader's Punch/Step Clap/Voodoo/Hypnotic Hands * Smelly Boy/Arm Pulse/Wind Up Pony/Kitty Claws * Super Nerd/Goalie/Run 'N' Throw/Rocking Point * Cow Girl/Cutie Pie/Step Over/Speeding Up * Real Strokes/Slope Walk/Pin-Up Push/Uppercut * Football Boogie/Club Snap/Techno Slide/Hold Your Hand * Up And Down/Knee Pop/Forward Rewind/Supersonic Walk * Dude Style/Neon Robotics/Double Punch/Goofy Walk * Pods Diving/Duck Dance/Hi All/Crescent Moon * Fitness Fun/Cosmic Boogie/Afro Groove/Funny Wrestler * Sensual Girl/Bombay Hips/African Roll/Beach Combing * Kick Off/Circle The Stars/Dream Doll/Push It * Tribal Samba/Chop It/Pendulum/Heel Jump * Grunge Guitar/Club Waves/Outrage/What's Up * Look At Me/Stretch 'N' Point/Party Climax/Katana * Good Bye/Sun Rise/Locking/Me Me Me * 70's Groove/Funny Frog Swing/Woodstock/Punch 'N' Kick * Country Jig/Zombie Cheer/Groovy Punches/Supersonic * Happy Hour/Egyptian Jump/Sporty Clap/Hands Up * Pineapple/Claws 'N' Paws/Rocking Chair/Wind Up Walk * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Battle Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) has a battle against Livin' la Vida Loca. ''For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) ''appears in the following Mashups: * '''Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)' * ''What Makes You Beautiful'' * ''Beauty and a Beat'' * ''Super Bass'' * ''You're the First, the Last, My Everything'' * ''Love You Like A Love Song'' * ''Crucified'' * ''Mr. Saxobeat'' * ''Just Dance'' * ''Wild'' * ''Ghostbusters'' * ''#thatPOWER'' * ''Limbo'' * ''Moskau'' * ''Built For This'' (Robots) ' * [[Addicted To You|''Addicted To You]] '''(Black Light) Captions Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves. * Cyber Circle * Cyber Man * Cyber Poser * Cyber Run * Cyber Style * Cyber Whip * Electro Puzzle * Electro Chill * Light Jumps * Rest A Little * Shoot The Light * Step Back Trivia *This is the 4th time in which a robot dances. It was preceded by ''Idealistic'''' and Satisfaction from [[Just Dance 2|''Just Dance 2]], ''Da Funk'''' from [[Just Dance 3|''Just Dance 3]], and is succeeded by ''Nitro Bot'' from ''Just Dance 2014''. *During the third gold move, the line "f**k you" is censored, but can be briefly heard a second time. Also, "eat s**t" is censored. When the high voice says "Oh my God" there's three dots (...) replacing "God" but it can still be heard really loudly as "Gooooooood!". *This is the first song with the title Rock N Roll. Another song (by Avril Lavigne) on Just Dance 2014 also has a similar title. The only difference is that this title contains the subtitle "(Will Take You to the Mountain)". * The clean version of this song is used. The explicit version would have been "We came to rape you" instead of "Singin' with you". * This is the first routine in the game where its background remains completely black for a period of time, the second is ''Bad Romance''. * The title of the song is the longest in the entire main series. ** ''Kurio ko uddah le jana'' has a shortened title. If it wasn't, it would be the longest, because it has 42 characters (including punctuation marks and spaces), 33 letters and 9 words in total. In the entire series, it is only second to'' Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious in terms of letters. The latter has 34 letters, beating this song by 1 letter. * The avatar has a straight face, rather than the traditional smiley face. On ''Just Dance 2014, this and an avatar of Spinter Cell are the only ones to not smile. On Just Dance 2015, Splinter Cell's avatar now smiles, so on that game, this is the only avatar to not smile. * In Super Bass's Puppet Master Mode, the pictograms for this song have green arrows instead of the original yellow arrows. * In Crucified's Mashup, the pictograms are brown instead of black. * About 30 seconds from the end of the song have been shaved from the final gameplay. * At the end of the Classic routine, after the final Gold Move, the dancer is paused and doesn't show any movement. However, at the end of the Mashup and Puppet Master Mode of the same song, the dancer is shown breathing while exhausted from the dancing. * In Just Dance 2015, the avatar's mouth line is closer to the eye line. * In Just Dance Now, there is a pictogram error: when the first Gold Move occurs, this pictogram appears instead of the Gold Move one. Gallery rocknroll.jpg|Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) rocknroll_cover@2x.jpg|JDNOW Cover 1.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2014 092.png|Avatar on Just Dance 2015 mountainpictos.png|Pictograms rocknrollmenu.jpg|The song on Just Dance 4 (Xbox 360) Mountaininactive.png Mountainactive.png Rock and roll without effects(Beta).png|Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) without effects Coach_jd4_skrillex.png rock n roll picto error.png|Pictogram Error in JDNOW rock n roll beta picto 1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 rock n roll beta picto 2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 Videos File:Skrillex - Rock n Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) File:Just Dance 4 - Rock 'N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Rock 'N' Roll Will Take You To The Moutain (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode File:Rock%27N%27Roll_(Will_Take_You_To_The_Mountain)_-_Puppet_Master_Just_Dance_4 File: Just Dance Now - Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) 5* Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs with censored words Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:Medium Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Robots Category:Clean versions Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Solo Males Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs That Hold Records Category:Cain Kitsais Category:Beta Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016